


Kiss Me Deadly

by Billywick



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely 30/30-150 continuity. Tommy despises waiting for anyone to catch up to him, but for Noh-Varr, he might make a little exception. Pretty much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xkalisto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xkalisto).



> So, this was inspired by a lovely Nohmmy fanart on Tumblr. And by the Billy Idol song Kiss Me Deadly

The buzz was killing him tonight. There was absolutely nothing that held his attention for longer than a scant few seconds, he was fiddling, twitching, moving around at a speed that would have jet pilots dizzy and possibly nauseous.

Tommy was antsy and there was no denying it. 

In all fairness, he was never a particularly calm personality, always a cornucopia of movement, which was only natural when you lived your life at a breakneck pace ahead of the rest of your entire species. 

Tommy used to kill the buzz with anything that came to mind. When he was much younger, crime and breaking the law provided the thrill to sate the incessant need to move and run and live. Later on, being a hero, a Young Avenger, filled the void.

But that was done now, the team broken to bits that would never be glued back together. And yet he was the only one at home tonight. Billy and Teddy were doing something ridiculously domestic and probably dull, like a date. He would never understand how they could move so slowly, be so satisfied with each other’s presence. That was not for him. Despite his now steadfast relationship with Noh-Varr, romance just wasn’t Tommy’s field of operation and it suited both of them fine. There were no dates, no hand holding, no public displays of affection beyond the occasional shoulder bump and sneaky touches when no one was looking.

Tommy didn’t know if Noh-Varr was into the secrecy the speedster insisted on, but he was certainly courteous and intelligent enough to respect the extreme privacy their relationship operated on.

But all of this was a double-edged sword. Making no constant demand on Noh’s time meant that others could fill the copious gaps Tommy didn’t have the heart to claim. Or rather, he would never get over his own pride to put his foot down and say, no, this was his alien and he had first choice of his attention.

Tommy wasn’t like that. No matter what type of possession he felt towards the Kree, it would never amount to petty jealousy. He would never, and he swore this to himself the day it became apparent he would not be rid of Noh-Varr any time soon, become a jealous jerk who was so insecure he threw tantrums when his Kree spent time elsewhere.

Why exactly that time had to be spent with Kate remained to be seen. 

Tonight had been no exception. Kate made the call, Noh followed and Tommy waited. It wasn’t that he felt envy at the fact Kate called his fucking boyfriend instead of him. No, he was pretty damn sure there was nothing he could do when Hawkeye needed a space-ride. 

And still, he was antsy. The little niche he’d carved into himself for Noh was gaping and empty and it made him cringe to think that he might just miss the stupid roach.

“Tommy, are you still awake?”

That familiar voice broke through his reverie with welcome ignorance to his darkening mood. Noh-Varr didn’t look tired or beaten, which was a good sign and not always guaranteed when missions involved dealing with whatever lurked in outer space.

The jitters were gone, but the energy furling and surging inside of the speedster cried for an outlet. And said outlet just walked in and began dropping his equipment with meticulous care.

“I waited for you,” it should have sounded sweet, but from Tommy’s lips it was an accusation as he clamoured off of the bed and deftly pulled the utility belt from around Noh’s well-shaped hips. He needed to have his Kree dressed in far less, right now.

Noh-Varr looked a trifle surprised at his vivid interloping, the demand in Tommy’s fingers snapping at a tight uniform that would take more than the speedster’s impatience to remove.

“Did you miss me?”

“Shut up. Of course I didn’t.”

Tommy didn’t have to look to know there was a smirk on the Kree’s face, so he busied himself in navigating Noh backwards until he finally collided with the bed. Despite his considerable strength, Noh was more than willing to let Tommy force him down, back first.

Whatever energy drove his pacing earlier now redirected itself to a course of action that left Tommy’s mind hesitant and possibly stunned, though his body required no permission from up top to continue. Eagerness and a hint of anger drove him into Noh’s lap, making a throne of the alien with a command to be revered.

And Noh-Varr obeyed, hands sliding over hips and sides, appreciating the fact Tommy was dressed in nothing more than a loose t-shirt and easily removable sweatpants.

“You are quite worked up. Were you worried for me, Tommy?”

“Stop it with the questions. You’re late and this is my night off and I just need you to shut up for a bit, got it?”

“Perfectly.”

Again with the smirk. Tommy decided he’d give the Kree crap for his smug expression later as he latched his mouth to those annoyingly attractive lips, letting his eyes slide shut and his kiss tell tales he would never voice. Yeah, he might have missed him, maybe he was even worried when his stupid boyfriend went gallivanting off to space with just a girl and her bow as backup.   
But that was neither here nor there, it didn’t matter anymore, Noh was here, pliable and very physically present beneath Tommy’s fingers. Which found the Kree’s wrists and pressed hard, as if he could keep the limbs above Noh’s head.

This illusion of power was exactly the key to turning Tommy’s antsy nerves into definite desire, because right here, on top of Noh-Varr, his hips resting just above the warmest part of the Kree, Tommy knew what he wanted to do.

Noh-Varr knew enough of him not to argue, his tongue moving into a lazy dance with Tommy’s, offering him more solace and fuel for the flames in his gut. And there it was. Tommy didn’t know if anything could compare to kissing Noh-Varr and the subsequent hallucinations. What he did know by now was that the Kree had control over the extent in which he influenced Tommy’s mind and that his speedster physicality tore through the nanites’ effectiveness in just a few seconds. 

But the high was worth chasing. It was a sensation somewhere between floating in the ecstasy of post-orgasm glow and the feeling of falling from some incredible height. It might make some nauseous, but Tommy felt nothing but elation, feeding Noh moans as reward for his incredible talents.

The kiss lingered for what seemed like hours, but in reality may have been minutes. It didn’t matter. Right here, in the sanctity of their crappy two bedroom apartment, they had all of eternity to taste each other and lose sanity in their embrace.

Tommy came up for air that his lungs had demanded for the better part of five minutes, but his eyes would not tear from Noh’s crystalline gaze. The Kree always did look so attentive, he knew the dangers that lurked in the universe around them and yet, here in this bed, pinned beneath Tommy and his administrations, he looked at ease. The speedster appreciated that beyond any words he’d ever expunge. Noh-Varr trusted him. And to his own greatest surprise, it was a sentiment returned entirely. 

“Tommy,” this time, there was no mirth in his tone, just a soft question and maybe a little plea for more, because as the speedster lowered himself to rest squarely in Noh-Varr’s instep, he found it awaiting him with eager impatience.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just taking my time, you know, enjoying the view.”

“The view is going to go to sleep if you keep staring without fulfilling any of those promises you just made.”

Smartass. For someone who didn’t have to live at Tommy’s pace, Noh-Varr sure as hell loved keeping up with him. Maybe that should be clue enough for the young hero. Tommy knew how rare a find the Kree was, and he’d be damned if he ever let him escape his clutches. If it was up to the speedster, and he was pretty sure in this case, yeah, it was, he would have Noh-Varr chasing his heels until the end of time.

“Jerk. You know it’s nice to take things slow sometimes.”

“You don’t do anything slow though, Tommy. I like that. It gives me an ever-present challenge with the highest of rewards.”

Noh hitched up his legs slightly to give himself a good leverage for his indulgent, slow hip-rolling against Tommy’s beautifully arranged backside.

“I’m a reward?” the smile on Tommy’s face had a hard time trying to be a smirk.

“The very best.”

“Sap. You’re lucky I like you. A little bit.”

The light of Noh’s answering smile might have eclipsed a white dwarf star, or maybe Tommy just grew too biased in the months he’d known the Kree.

“...alright, a lot. Right, enough romantic crap, I want a really good fuck, a shower and then sleep. And you’re turning your phone off. You’re mine for the next week, no matter how badly Kate needs to go star trekkin’.”


End file.
